1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a novel slide apparatus for stringed musical instruments, especially guitars.
2. Background Art
A popular method of playing stringed instruments, and guitars in particular, involves using a slide to create unique tonal qualities and chords. Many types of slides have been developed that were intended for overhead, or Hawaiian-style guitar playing. Examples of these include Smith-325; Smith-733; Clough-894; Smith-629; Mihalek-354; Meyer-884; and Marshall-766. Historically, players even used objects such as sockets (from socket wrenches) and surplus urine testing bottles. These inventions have the disadvantage of interfering with traditional fingering of the fretboard, which is of special concern with acoustic nylon, steel six string, electric six or seven string, or Spanish-style guitars.
To remedy the problems encountered with playing such guitars with a slide, others developed variations of the "Hawaiian slide." Such inventions include Mauceri-188, disclosing a ring having a flat extended portion on part of the circumference; Jimenez 647 and 046, disclosing a slide comprising a finger ring having a rigid rail extension attached to and extending directly from the ring circumference; and Baker-891, disclosing a tapered bar having a rubber or felt damper, attached to a ring. These slides, however, rotate under the fingers excessively, thereby interfering with normal play and comfort. In addition, the motions required to place the slide in playing position, and remove Ht from playing position, are comparatively time- and labor-intensive, and result in the disruption of play.
Still other slides are designed to fit completely around one finger, covering substantially the entire length. These have been designed from bottlenecks, and more recently, from Pyrex, chrome, or brass. These have the obvious disadvantage of limiting the player to encumbered fingered, or pure slide play.
The present invention successfully addresses these problems with a novel construction that results in production of a wide variety of musical effects with no loss of timing or tonality.